Wonderland Rangers
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: The Tomboy Liley gang is in for a wild ride when they get sucked into an alternate universe one by one and have to become Power Rangers, will they be able to make it back home?
_**T: Hey guys we're here again giving you something a bit different..**_

 _ **M: Yes it's in the Tomboy Liley genre but with a twist**_

 _ **T: Because not only will there be all the Wonderland members but they will also be getting themselves involved in the Power Rangers Universe… its kind of a cross-over but not really… more like an alternate universe version or something… anyway you'll understand after you read**_

 _ **M: So without further delay please enjoy our story called…**_

 **Wonderland Rangers**

Mandy comes walking into her bedroom finding Taylor still sitting at her desk staring intently at the computer screen, seeing she was watching Power Rangers on Netflix.

"Tay I thought you were done with all of those" Mandy said knowing Taylor had spent a good part of the past year watching every single episode of Power Rangers ever

"I am… but I'm re-watching my favorites" Taylor said her eyes never leaving the screen

"Tay come on let's go eat, everyone is downstairs waiting" Mandy said trying to pull her wife away from the computer when David and Miley came in

"Hey are you two coming down, we're starving down there" David said

"Yea come on, we have some business to discuss over dinner" Miley added

"You guys go ahead, I'll be down after this episode is over" Taylor said waving off her friends

"Hey which episode is that?" David asked as he peeked over the blonde's shoulder seeing what she was watching

"It's the one where Tommy turns good" Taylor answered

"Oh sweet" David said as he started watching as well

"Bro, your wife, hungry, downstairs" Miley said pulling David's arm as she dragged him out

"Aww man I love that episode" he said before getting his arm free and following Miley downstairs

"Tay come on" Mandy said trying one last time to pull Taylor away from the computer

"I have like 5 minutes left in this one, I'll be down in a few"

"Ugh, ok fine, you better be down there" Mandy said before heading out

Taylor continued watching until the episode finished then she went to get up but she stopped and looked at her screen then smiled, "Ehh one more won't hurt" she said then hit the browse button but nothing happened, "What the… did it freeze?" Taylor said as she clicked again, "Come on you piece of junk" she said lightly tapping on the computer screen before the screen faded out followed by a bright white screen, making Taylor cover her eyes, "What the… WHOA!" Taylor yelled as she felt herself being pulled into the bright light

A while later Taylor found herself laying outside at what looked like a park, seeing she was laying on a checkered blanket with a picnic basket beside her. She looked around the park, seeing some teens playing a game of pick-up basketball along with someone throwing a Frisbee for their dog to jump up and catch.

"How did I get here?" Taylor said as she stood up and looked around "Where is here? I don't remember the park by our house being this big" Taylor said still looking around and she walked before she accidentally ran into someone and fell to the ground "Oww!"

"Oh man I'm so sorry, here let me help you up" the dark haired teen said offering his hand to help Taylor up

"No I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Taylor said as she brushed herself off then looked at the teen she ran into, staring at him for a moment "Tommy?"

The boy gave her a weird look "Do I know you? How do you know my name?"

"I uhh.." Taylor said stuttering some, not knowing how to explain how she knew him "I.. oh I saw you at the last karate tournament, you're really good"

"Oh well thank you, are you new here?" Tommy asked

"Uhh.. yea, still figuring my way around here" Taylor replied

"Oh well you'll like it here, Angel Grove is a great place" he said then looked around "Umm sorry but I have to get going, I'm supposed to be meeting a friend here for a picnic, are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh yea, I'm fine go have fun with Kimber… errr I mean your friend" Taylor said barely catching herself "Umm… see you around?"

"Sure, hey you should head over to the Youth Center later I'm meeting some more of my friends over there, we'll show you around"

"Uhh sure thanks, I'll see you later" she said before hearing Tommy's communicator go off

"Uhh.. yea later" Tommy said before running off behind some trees, not seeing Taylor sneaking around behind him "I'm here Alpha, what's up?"

Taylor's eyes widened "Oh my god I'm going to get to see him teleport" she whispered to herself

" _Tommy, there's been a disturbance picked up in the morphing grid, we're teleporting you and the others to the Command Center now, is Kimberly with you?" Aplha said_

"No she was supposed to meet me but I haven't seen her yet"

" _She's not answering her communicator, I'll have to bring her in manually"_

"Ok Alpha I'm on my way" Tommy said before hitting the button on his communicator to teleport himself to the Command Center

"Oh my god… I can't believe…" Taylor said before getting cut off by her body getting engulfed in a pink aura as she was teleported from the park to the Command Center "Whoa!" she yelped as she fell to the floor as she landed

"Ai Yi Yi, who are you?" Alpha said as he and the other rangers saw Taylor on the floor

"Taylor?" Tommy said as he came up and helped her up to her feet "How did you get here?"

"I.. uhh… teleported?" Taylor replied

"How did you get in here? No one can get in without a power coin" Billy said as he looked up at Zordon

"Wait… Alpha said Kimberly wasn't answering her communicator…" Tommy said then looked at Taylor, getting into a fighting stance "What did you do with Kimberly?"

"Whoa, I didn't do anything to Kimberly, I'm not even sure how I got here in Angel Grove to begin with" Taylor said putting her hands up

"What do you mean you don't know how you got here?" Trini said as she stepped next to Tommy, in a fighting stance of her own "Where's my friend?"

"She has to be working for Rita" Jason said as he followed suit

"I don't work for Rita, I don't know how I got here, I don't even have a power coin see" Taylor went and pulled her pockets inside out to show they were empty but as she did something fell out onto the floor

"Ai Yi Yi, It's Kimberly's power coin" Alpha said as he quickly picked up the coin from the ground

Taylor looked at the coin in shock for a moment before looking at the other rangers, still holing up her hand, "I… uhh…"

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **T: I know its short but it's the first chapter to help set the tone**_

 _ **M: So what do you think of this idea?**_

 _ **T: Oh and don't worry, the other Wonderland members will be involved as well**_

 _ **M: Ok until next time, see ya**_


End file.
